csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-9
The Skull-9 or Skull Axe (Malay: Kapak Tengkorak) is one of the Skull series weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Skull-9 is the first melee weapon in the Skull series. It is made up of special alloy material developed by the government and has murderous destruction power, especially towards zombies. The Skull-9 is available in every game mode and appears as the most feared melee weapon in the game. It can kill multiple targets in just one slash and has longer attack range than most melee weapons. However, it has very low attack/slash rate and is only sold for a limited period of time. Advantages *Does massive damage to zombies *Has longer attack range than most melee weapons *Can kill multiple targets in just a slash (Max is 4 targets for primary slash vertically and 7-8 targets for secondary slash horizontally) *Does not affect player's speed *Deal high damage to both Zombie and Human *Has wider damage area in secondary slash *Available for all modes (except for Gun Deathmatch, Soccer and Zombie Shelter) *Instant kill for headshot or back-slash (doesn't include zombie modes, but deals tremendous damage) Disadvantages *Has a slight delay when slashing *Low rate of slash *Longer draw time than most melee weapons (this can be fixed by holding the Fire button when changing from another weapon(s) to Skull-9) *Shorter range for secondary slash *Obtainable only during events and purchasable by cash points only Tactics using Skull-9 Note that Skull-9 has 2 modes: primary slash (vertically) and secondary slash (horizontally) - Primary slash is faster and has a long reach but have narrower damage area and weaker (compare to secondary slash). - Secondary slash is more powerful and more wide damage area, but slower and has shorter reach (compare to primary slash). Normal matches *Can kill all enemies in its range with just one swing under the condition that the enemy does not wear armor except if you attacked leg can only reduce health from 100 to around 25, although enemies wear kevlar deals same damage. *When equiped with kevlar, Skull-9 can only reduce the health of the enemy from 100 to around 15, unless you are skillful enough to score a headshot with a damage of 400-1200 *If you are skilled enough, when facing enemies, try to attack with primary slash and aim for the head/back to make a 1 hit kill. Remember to keep a perfect distance to do this. Zombie Mods *The minimum damage is 807. The skilled and lucky player can score damage which amounts to a devastating 9000. *Take a chance when a zombie is being fired upon by humans on at least 2 sides. *Keep your distances between you and your enemies is very important when using Skull-9. *Predict the right time to give the slash. *Use it in closed area such as ducts. *Use this weapon for newly infected/common zombies as they are weak. *Use this weapon for nearby zombies if you are skilled enough. *Try to aim for the head/back to give tremendous damage. *Note that Skull-9's primary slash has longer attack range than its secondary slash, use primary slash for attacking/retreating, while use secondary slash for suprise attack purposes. *Combine with Bloody Blade for massive damage. Zombie Scenario *Skull-9 is excellent in destroying obstacles, as well as dealing with mini bosses (like Deimos) and handling grouped zombies, as well as facing Pursuer type Light Zombie. *If you use this weapon to destroy obstacles, you'll get more money than usual ($200). *Use this weapon for rushing purposes if your have backup. Human Scenario *This weapon is able to kill Troopers and Lancers with one slash. *This weapon also can kill Titans with two slashes. Tactics facing Skull-9 users Normal mode *Don't caught off your guard when facing other enemies, Skull-9 long reach will kill you instanly if your hp is below 80. *Remember to buy kevlar. *Try to work in groups and attack Skull-9 users in vary directions. Don't face he/she alone if you don't have proper skills to dodge Skull-9's slash. *Skull-9 is slow, use this as an advantage. Zombie Mods *Very dangerous when taken a hit on fatal part of your body. Try to attack if he/she don't have good skills or backup. *When the user turn on Bloody Blade, try to run away or you'll take severe damage. Events Singapore/Malaysia Skull-9 is released alongside with the new Zombie Scenario map, Dead End on 9 November 2011. It can be purchased with 9500 cash points for permanent, which is equivalent to RM31.70. It can also be purchased with 50 Code Decoders package, called as Xcalibur package. Skull-9 resells on 29th August 2012 alongside with Toxicity and still retains its price of 9500 cash point. However, the Xcalibur package is no longer on sale this time. Indonesia Skull-9 is released alongside with Dead End on 28th may 2013, It can be purchased with 95,000 MI-Cash for permanent. China Skull-9 is released alongside with M134 Minigun upgrade and Franchi SPAS-12 upgrade and the resale of Skull-1 on August 29, 2012. Gallery V skullaxe.jpg|View model File:Skullaxe_preslash1.png|Ready to slash (Primary) File:Skullaxe_slash1.png|Slashing (Primary) File:Skullaxe_slash_start.png|Ready to slash (Secondary) File:Skullaxe_slash.png|Slashing (Secondary) skullaxe hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Skull9_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster skull9hack600x300.jpg|Ditto, resell File:Skull9decoder50set.png|Xcalibur package cs_assault_20120310_2144090.jpg|In-game screenshot CSOKNIFE06.jpg|A red Tanker with Skull-9 265_414.jpg|Promotion poster SG/MY sk9 bug report.jpg|Skull-9 bug report Ej_orEgw_Ow Ia2UTslzV7A Draw sound Hit sound Attack miss sound Attack sound[ Ditto Wall impact sound Which melee you want the most? Skull-9 Dragon knife Butterfly Knie Tomahank Katana Master Combat Knife Parang External links *Battle Axe at Wikipedia Trivia *There's a bug with the primary slash on this weapon. When using this weapons primary slash, quickly switch to M79 Saw off and it will have knockback power to zombies (only works with M79 Saw off). *There is also a bug with Skull-9 where the player slashes and quickly switches to another weapon, the kill icon will eventually become the weapon that the player switched to. *These two bugs also happen to the Hammer. *This is one of the two melee weapons that can be combined with Deadly Shot. The other one is Hammer. *Note that Skull-9 Deadly Shot bug is illegal in some regions such as SG/MY. When the player combines Deadly Shot with Skull-9 primary slash and then quickly switches to another weapon, there's a damage bug (Most weapons) / knockback bug ( with M79 Saw off ) - In this case, a permanent ban will be given if the player exploit this bug. Category:Melee Category:Skull series Category:Light weapon Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Rex weapons Category:Stylish weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Melee Category:Skull series Category:Light weapon Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Rex weapons Category:Stylish weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Close range weapons